Tale of Two Falkreath Guards (Skyrim)
by CerridwennBlessing
Summary: An unexpected event makes a married couple part ways. While the wife will restlessly search for her husband, the latter will do everything possible to keep her away from danger - even if it means escaping his hometown for her to never find him.


Chapter 1 - Disappearance

Yol walked around the forest, smiling for herself. She had been able to pick all the flowers Rengeir had asked for. Surely he would feel much better soon. The nord woman sprinted the last miles towards the city of Falkreath. As the house came into view, her smile widened. However, her expression suddenly turned grim. A crowd was formed in front of her house.

"What in Arkay's name are you people doing here!?" she exclaimed.

The woman pushed all the people aside, one by one. A lump of fear started to form in her throat as she approached the door; the sight of something terrifying confirmed her suspicions: blood. A red stain could be seen under the door.

"Please... Tell me it's not yours... Tell me it's not yours, Rengeir!" she thought as she stormed in.

A corpse was laying on the floor, facing her opposite direction. She rushed to it and turned it around, revealing an unfamiliar face. Yol sighed in relief, although turning serious once again. Who was the dead man, and why was he in her house? A closer inspection was needed. Only one thing was missing in the house: Rengeir's guard armour, and with it, his sword and shield. She continued checking the place. Signs of a battle, but not many. Missed slashes here and there, a broken window and a table turned to planks. The woman walked to the dead man once more. He was wearing black robes, and under them, a strange black and red clothing. She knew she had seen those clothes somewhere else, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Another guard walked inside the house.

"Yol, what happened here!?" he exclaimed. "Where is Rengeir!?"

Yol was about to answer, but remained silent upon seeing the other man's reaction. With a pale face, he walked to the corpse and examined it.

"This can't be..." he took a note from the corpse's robe, and read it aloud. "No... 'As instructed, you are to eliminate Rengeir the guard by any means necessary. The Black Sacrament has been performed - someone wants this poor fool dead. Failure is not an option." he put the paper down. "Somebody wanted Rengeir dead, but it seems they were unlucky."

"How can that be? Who could possibly want Rengeir dead!? He's just a damn guard!"

"Who knows... We guards have plenty of enemies around, but to call the Dark Brotherhood is just crazy." The breton continued looking at the dead assassin. "He was stabbed once in the chest, then had his throat sliced open." He moved the corpse to a side. "Rengeir took his weapon - possibly a dagger - before leaving."

Yol looked at the window as the guard spoke. "He left through the window. Look, even though the glass is broken, someone opened it."

"But where could he go? Did Rengeir take something with him?"

"Yes, he took his armour and weapon." she looked at the open chest next to her marital bed. "We need to look for him, Priere."

"Let's hurry, then. He can't be far."

The two guards rushed outside the house, towards the side of the broken window. Priere searched for any clue of Rengeir's direction, any trail of footsteps that could lead them to the nord's whereabouts.

"West." he suddenly stated. "He went to the West."

Yol was already rushing towards the improvised stables Louis kept. She talked briefly to him before persuading him to lend her two horses, not before knowing that someone had stolen a horse around an hour ago. They followed the footprints of a horse's march to the ruins that stood next to the main road. A spriggan that roamed around the corpse of some wild wolves noticed their presence, and ran to attack them. Yol advanced with her shield up, deflecting the poison spell casted at her. Meanwhile, Priere jumped to the Spriggan, slashing it when it lowered its guard. The creature was pushed forward, where it met Yol's blade before it could heal itself. Priere examined the Spriggan.

"It has a third wound. A deep one across its chest." The breton looked at the dead animals. "The same kind these other wolves have. The spriggan was just stronger, the cut must have only knocked it down."

"That means we aren't far from Rengeir's location, let's go!" Yol continued to follow the footprints.

The trail went down, on a side of the road, and then back to it, heading north. Yol jumped off her horse to check on the roadside. Inside a small passage, a gray door with a skull carved on it blocked the entrance to a cave. When Yol approached it, the door spoke.

"What is the music of life?" said the door in a deadpan voice.

"Did this thing just speak?" Yol asked, confused.

"You are not worthy." it replied, and silence reigned.

"Priere! Come check this thing out!"

Priere hopped down his horse and walked to Yol's location. As he did so, the door repeated the question. Not knowing what to answer, the breton was called unworthy as well.

"The symbol on its forehead... It's the same as the one in the letter. This must be the Dark Brotherhood's hideout. We shouldn't spend too long wandering around here, and besides, Rengeir left this place." He grabbed his friend by the shoulder and led her away from the Sanctuary. "We can't lose more time."

Yol looked back at the door as she jumped back on her horse and continued following the trail.

"Rengeir... Just where did you go?" she thought to herself.

* * *

**A/N: All chapters will have around this length unless I'm unable to give a good ending to them - I just hate when it doesn't leave you expecting the next!**


End file.
